


New Toy AU

by kirasnotalizard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasnotalizard/pseuds/kirasnotalizard
Summary: AU.Alice and Robin spend their night exploring their new toy.Super fluffy, but obvs, also smuttyTurning this into a multi-chapter series of smutty one-shots. Message me your prompts!!





	New Toy AU

**Author's Note:**

> ***If you aren't a fan of scenes involving sex, and have somehow gotten here, i'd turn back now***
> 
> Three firsts for me on this one:  
> I have never written a MadArcher (CuriousArcher) fic (but have more in the works :) )  
> I have never written a one-shot fan fic before  
> I have never written smut, so...be gentle  
> I wanted this to be a really fluffy one-shot, so be prepared to read smut, but like, the cutest of smut :)
> 
> Also, i know the tenses got away from me, but i'm rolling with it anyways...

“Alice!” Robin screams, one hand gripping the back of the arm rest and the other balled into Alice’s hair.  
The night started out like any other between the couple. A nice home cooked meal, a team cleanup effort, a long debate on which movie to watch, and finally cuddles on the couch.  
Alice was hell bent on the two of them finishing the movie they had been watching (mostly because it was finally her turn to pick it) but ended up between Robin’s legs anyway. If Alice had to guess, they’ve probably had a 20% success rate in finishing movies before one or both of them were naked.  
Alice kept her hands firmly around Robins legs and continued to lap at her until she had finished coming down from her orgasm. Once her ministrations seemed to be too much on Robin’s overly-sensitive center, she worked her way back up Robin’s toned body. Leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake, she finally reaches her destination. With her deep blue eyes, now almost fully blown with desire, Alice looks into Robin’s breathtaking green eyes, heavily lidded and blown as well. She plants a soft kiss on Robin’s cheek before claiming her mouth.  
Alice licks her lips and pasts a triumphant grin on her face. “You’re going to get us another noise complaint, love.”  
Still breathless, Robin lets out a snort of laughter and covers her face with her hands and groans.  
Alice was probably right about that one.  
Now, finally noticing the credits rolling on the tv across the room, Alice reaches for the remote and flicks the tv off. “So much for finishing my movie…” She says, more amused than sad.  
Robin replies with something closely resembling sorry, garbled and soft between the hands still on her face.  
Alice sits up and removes the hands covering her loves face and places both of their arms on either side of Robin’s head. “No, you’re not.” Alice dips her head down and kisses Robin again.  
Robin replies, a cocky grin spreading across her face. “No. No, I’m not.” She wraps her legs around Alice’s small frame and pulls her closer with them, grinding their centers together. “But I am sorry that you’re still clothed.” Robin cocks an eyebrow at Alice and makes a point to once-over her body, hidden underneath an oversized white t-shirt and grey sleep shorts.  
Alice answers with thrusts of her own, still very much wound up from earlier. “Not for long, I hope.”  
Robin frees one of her hands to snake it between them, reveling in the wetness she finds when the hand finds its way into Alice’s shorts. The groan in relation to the wetness happened on its own. Two fingers gather up the wetness pooling at Alice’s entrance, and begin their way to her clit. Robin could feel her body heating up again at the thought of what the rest of the night would bring. “Bedroom?”  
Alice’s eyes flutter and her hips start going again, trying to get Robin’s fingers to hit the right spot.  
“I know we were going to try out our new toy, but I can wait.” Robin says, still shying away from just where Alice needed her.  
Alice lets out a guttural moan and stops Robin’s fingers with a soft grab of her wrist. Looking Robin in the eyes, Alice replies. “Sorry for being crass, love. But the thought of riding you tonight has kept me wound up all day.” She then sits up again and just as quickly pulls her shirt off, revealing soft cream-colored skin, a tight toned belly, and perky breasts.  
Robin took a moment to imprint this moment in her brain, only ever having heard Alice say something remotely close to that a handful of times. Alice had no problem taking charge in the bedroom, but when it came to any sort of dirty talk, her face reddened and her normal bubbly voice became a string of muttered nonsense.  
“God, I love you.” Robin takes her hand from Alice’s grip and traces an invisible line up her torso to palm one of her breasts, the nipple already hardened before she had even touched her.  
The sensation of Robin touching her sends bolts of lightning down to her core. If she could guess, Alice would probably spontaneously combust before Robin ever even got the toy anywhere near her.  
Robin sits herself up and pull Alice in for a kiss before making her way to Alice’s neck, sucks gently on her pulse point.  
“Robin, please. No more teasing.”  
She could feel Robin grin and feel the soft push of air from a chuckle dance across her shoulder. Robin looked up and into her eyes. Alice’s eyes were soft and gentle behind the neediness they showed. Robin closed the distance between them with soft kisses that turned into passionate ones. And just like that, Robin gathered Alice in her arms, and made her way to the bedroom. Without missing a beat, and without breaking the contact of their joined mouths, Robin walked Alice to the bed and gently set her down at the foot.  
Before pulling away completely, Robin scattered kisses all over Alice’s face.  
“I’ll be right back babe.” And before she could even blink, Robin was gone from the room.  
Alice took this time to get herself the rest of the way undressed. She folded her shorts and underwear slowly and left them on top of the dresser with shaky hands. Her skin was buzzing in excitement. This would be her first experience with toys in the bedroom, and it was going to be with her love. Her fiancée whom she adored more than anything or anyone on this planet.  
She pulled back the comforter and considered getting in bed when warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She laid her head back, and with Robin’s slight height advantage, her head fit nicely in the crook of her neck. She pressed herself back a little more, feeling the soft leather straps along Robin’s hips and also the slight push of the silicone dildo against her ass.  
“That was quick.” Alice said breathlessly.  
Robin’s hands snaked up and down Alice’s front, never finding a permanent home. The movement intensified the anxious butterflies in Alice’s stomach, and she liked it.  
Robin turned her head, her mouth close to Alice’s ear. “You’re not the only one who’s been thinking about this all day.” The whisper sent shivers down Alice’s spine.  
She turned in Robin’s arms and stepped back to give herself a first look at Robin and her new addition.  
“Oh.” At first Alice was at a loss for words. Which made Robin nervous. Alice stood there, taking in the sight in front of her fully. Her beautiful, strong, sexy Robin. Her long hair braided and laying across her left shoulder. Her tanned skin soft and glowing in the dim lighting of the bedroom. The muscles in her abdomen rippling, her strong arms at her side. The gentile smile on her face falling slightly.  
Alice’s eyes snaked their way up to Robin’s and it was then that Robin knew without a doubt that Alice was truly transfixed by the way that her eyes were hungrily staring into her. It was then that Robin knew that Alice liked what she saw, a face that she had seen Alice make many times in their relationship.  
With all of Robin’s previous anxieties gone, she stepped forward and pulled Alice in for a long kiss, hoping to convey exactly how much she loved her.  
When she pulled away, Alice let out a small breath and shook her head a little, trying to gain some sense of composure. She gazed into Robin’s eyes once again and instead of the usual award-winning toothy smile, her lips turned up into a smug grin.  
Alice laid a hand on Robin’s bare shoulder, easing her onto the bed. Robin pushed herself up the length of the bed but stayed sitting up with one hand behind her. Her other hand stroked her new addition slowly. Robin glanced up from her ministrations at Alice through hooded eyes. A cocky grin appeared on her face as soon as Alice met her gaze. Alice took another moment to really take in the full picture of Robin naked in their bed, save for the straps supporting the purple dildo between her hips. She took a moment to watch Robin stroke it, and also watch Robin’s eyes as she did so. If she could guess, Robin was having an equally arousing time as she was in anticipation of what was about to happen.  
“Well are you going to come here or are you just going to watch?” Robin whispered, her voice husky.  
Alice grinned and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She climbed onto the bed and made her way towards Robin. “Can’t I have both?” Along the way Alice peppered Robin’s skin with soft kisses and licks, pushing her fully down onto the bed. “I’m just trying to bask in all your glory, my love.” Once she got to Robin’s neck, she started sucking gently, feeling the vibrations of her love’s groan through her lips.  
“Alice…” Robin moaned, taking the hand from between their bodies to grab a fistful of Alice’s platinum locks.  
Alice then bit down on that same skin there and just as quickly soothingly licked at the already reddening bit of flesh. Robin guides Alice’s mouth to hers with the balled fist in her hair. Small, soft kisses quickly turn into bruising, heated kisses between the two.  
Robin pulls back, getting some much-needed air. Her free hand travels down and up along Alice’s side and finds its home on the side of her face. “You know,” she begins, breathless. “If you want to back out, you should probably do it sooner rather than later.” Robin plants a peck on Alice’s nose, then her lips.  
Alice smiles down at Robin, moving her head to kiss Robin’s palm. “Not a chance, love.” Alice wiggles her hips, feeling the strapped item between her legs brush her center. “There is nothing—No, there’s no one I’d rather be doing right now.” Alice’s giggle at her own reply warms Robin’s chest and brushes away her fears once again. She pulls Alice in and kisses her with such fire that they are both left having to pull away, panting.  
Robin takes the opportunity to trail her hands along Alice’s back gently and watches in awe as even the littlest of touches brings her skin to pimple and a soft shiver to ripple across her body. Her hands end up firmly planted on her ass, guiding her body closer. The act of bringing Alice’s body to hers causes the dildo to brush against Alice’s core and only surges her to buck into it, a whimper escaping from her lips between kisses. Robin grinds her hips in answer, causing the same result over and over until Alice pulls back, her eyes heavily lidded.  
Robin reaches between them only to find that not only has their latest make out session spurred Alice on more, but that there will be no need for lube for their new toy. She flicks her eyes to Alice’s and waits for confirmation. When she receives it, she positions the toy and gently guides the tip in. She waits a few moments before replacing her grip to Alice’s hip.  
Alice covers Robin’s hand on her hip and straightens the one supporting her on the bed before easing herself down the rest of the way. She closes her eyes, reveling in the strange yet familiar pressure at her core.  
“You okay?” Robin questions, giving her hip a little squeeze.  
Alice takes another moment to take a deep breath before opening her eyes to Robin’s one-of-a-kind bright green eyes.  
Before she can speak, Robin’s free hand slides up to cup her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispers.  
Alice’s heart flutters at her fiancée’s words. The smile that stretches across her face could blindingly light the darkest of Robin’s days.  
“I love you, Robin.” Alice professes. She squeezes the hand at her hip before dipping down to caress every inch of Robin she can reach with her lips. She takes a moment to pay close attention to Robin’s mouth before starting a slow rhythm with her hips. It doesn’t take long before Robin is matching Alice in her movements, taking the time to let Alice set the pace.  
Alice picks up the pace and lays her hand from her hip across Robin’s chest, giving her breast a soft caress with her hand before matching the action with her mouth. She switches sides and mimics the motions before locking her hand behind Robin’s neck, her thumb stroking her jaw.  
In a short moment, Alice’s features soften even more. Robin watches her for a moment before surging forward to join their lips yet again. Both of Robin’s hands grip Alice’s hips tightly and shortly after, her hips take over and set a new pace for the couple. The new speed causes Alice to break the kiss and muffle her moan into Robin’s neck.  
Robin can’t help the sly grin that ends up on her face, pleased at the reaction she’s received.  
“Good?” She says directly into Alice’s ear before kissing the spot on her neck she knows makes her knees weak. She puts a little more pressure into her hands and thrusts, which fills Alice completely.  
The only response she receives back is another moan, this time much louder. The fingers behind her neck curl and scratch a delightful trail to her shoulder.  
Another moan rips through Alice’s lips before she groans “Robin” into the skin of her neck.

Robin props her legs up, giving something for Alice to lean back on, and almost instantly, Alice complies. The angle not only gives her a completely different angle on the toy, but also gives her the most amazing view of her love. Alice takes full inventory of the view in front of her. From the straps softly brushing her inner thighs, to Robin’s abs contracting with every thrust, to her strong arms and hands gripping onto her hips. When she glances up at Robin’s face, she can see every single emotion playing through her eyes; from love and complete adoration to innate lust and passion. One of the many things she has experienced only with Robin is complete and utter transparency, no matter the occasion. And not only is it the most amazing thing she has ever experienced but it is also completely overwhelming. She closes her eyes for a moment, giving the rest of her senses time to catch up with the picture-perfect scene before her eyes moments ago.  
Alice could feel her body tensing more and more, ready and waiting for release to come. This new object they had introduced tonight was nothing like she expected. In fact, it was way better than she had imagined it would be. Seeing Robin beneath her, and feeling Robin inside her almost did it for her by itself. And from the looks Robin was giving her, she was thoroughly enjoying it as well.  
Robin could barely contain herself. She was trying her hardest to record this into her memories forever but the urge to stay in the moment was more overpowering. And from the look on Alice’s face, it wouldn’t be long before she’d come tumbling down.  
And just as soon as she thought it, Alice looked directly into her eyes and, barely audible, whimpered “Robin.”  
Robin immediately brought her body up and wrapped her arms around Alice. She liked how during her most vulnerable time in bed Alice seemed to want to be as close as possible. It also made Robin feel how truly connected they were, spiritually and how in sync their bodies were as well, for as soon as Alice came down, Robin was nearly ready herself.  
“I’m here, baby.” Robin stated, kissing the cheek pressed to hers.  
Alice kept her hips kipping a few seconds before the rhythm left and she got lost in her high, clutching tightly to Robin.  
Both out of breath, Robin slowly untangles their arms to look into Alice’s eyes. The look almost knocks the wind out of her completely. Before she loses her mind completely, Robin brings her lips to Alice’s for a long and overdue embrace.  
Once they pull apart, Robin finally speaks. “Hey.” She says softly. She bites her lip for a second before continuing. “So, how was it?”  
“Good.” Alice sheepishly replies.  
Robin tries to hide a chuckle, her eyebrow jutting upwards knowingly. “Just good?” She grabs hold of both of Alice’s hands and gives them a little squeeze, hoping that the extra contact will bring a longer response out of her fiancée.  
Alice bows her head, trying to cover the grin spreading across her face. When she pulls her head back up, her eyes are sparkling with mischief.  
“Okay, not just good. Great.” Alice squeezes Robin’s hands back in reply. “I really fucking liked it, okay?” Alice says, defiantly.  
Robin full on belly-laughs at her statement, liking this new side of Alice. She lifts her eyebrow once more, surprised at the smaller girls reply.  
“Well, in that case…” Robin begins.  
Robin flips them over, pinning Alice to the bed before giving her a peck on the lips.  
“I’m not done with you yet, Tower Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i know that this is an AU, but i really wanted to add Tower Girl anyways ;)  
> Sorry not Sorry
> 
> Anyways, please comment :) id like your opinions!
> 
> Once again, I’m turning this into a series of smutty one-shots. If you have any ideas or prompts, please message me!! :)


End file.
